Of a Demigod and a Hero Trainee
by The Storm Dragon King
Summary: Percy Jackson Doesn't know what is going on. All he knows is that he has been exiled from his home by Kronos after defeating him in a duel. Now he must learn to survive in a world where the normal state of being is heroes, villains and super powers. Can he find peace so far from home with no way to return?
1. Prologue

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey everyone, this my first fanfic and I'm writing because I was looking through the My Hero Academia x Percy Jackson and the Olympians stories and noticed it's pretty barren for stories and the stories that are there are either not getting updated or not to my taste. I have wanted to write a fanfic before and I know a decent amount of both of these fandoms that I feel comfortable starting with a crossover of both. I'm this because I want to see more fanfics in this crossover and I want to practice my writing skills. Without further ado, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or MHA, and I am making no profit from the use of the characters or settings from either series.

* * *

Prologue:

I heard the sounds of battle and the as the battle of Manhattan raged on, the other demigods falling around me one by one. I had to end this now. The sound of tearing winds surrounded me as I tore through the army of Kronos in front of the Empire state building as cleaved my way to the leader of this army of monsters. There he was, 100 feet in front of me commanding his army to push forward and overwhelm the demigods while he stood on the shoulder of a Hyper Boreas to get an eagle eye view and our eyes connect. Eyes a bright sickly gold stared into my soul.

We stared at each other. Not blinking or moving. My localized hurricane turning any monsters stupid enough to approach into wet golden dust. Him firing the occasional bolt of energy or slowing down time on my friends and the hunters. Then we made our moves. I charged towards him cutting through the enemy, and him drawing Backbiter, transforming it into his traditional scythe, and slashing down his own troops to get to me.

4 seconds to impact...

I focused everything on my greatest enemy, forgetting about sides and only about killing Kronos.

3 seconds to impact...

We kept looking into each other's eyes, and I see it, a flicker. Of what I don't know but the Eyes seemed to lessen in the intensity of their glow for a fraction of a second.

2 seconds to impact...

A battle cry rips from my throat and I hear one torn from the lips of the possessed son of Hermes.

1 seconds to impact...

I'm sorry everyone, but this ends here. One way or another.

0.5 seconds to impact...

My life flashes before my eyes. All of my friends and family, all of my adventures. I will miss them when I'm dead. I might go for rebirth, go for the isles of the blessed...

KRAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The sound of us clashing didn't sound like two pieces of metal but rather an explosion. The ringing in my ears wouldn't stop as we continued to clash. Kronos slowing time and me lashing out with my hurricane. Our actions slowed by each other's powers. Even then both of us moved with blurred movements and with a deadly grace. Neither of us giving an inch. The only noises were the sounds where of screeching metal, cracks of wood, and the screaming of the hurricane. We circled, sliced, parried, stabbed, blocked, and dogged for what felt like hours, never letting up the pressure on the other. When he started to glow with a golden light.

"It is over Perseus Jackson, I am acceding to my divine form, and with it, you will lose grandson!" the cackling echoed off the surrounding buildings.

I don't respond as I am too focused on something. The only spot that is not glowing is his armpit. With him gloating, I use his moment of distraction to attack. One millisecond before I stab him, he realizes his mistake too late.

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWR," Kronos bellowed as ichor and blood flowed out of his wound.

He stumbled. The possessed blond fell to one knee then onto his face. His glow flickering. The battlefield went silent. Everyone in shock. The titan lord was defeated...

Terrifying screeching and roaring came from the monsters as they fled. Not even one minute had passed since Kronos' defeat and his army was shattered. The demigods and hunters still looking on in shock. One minute ticked by, then another, then the demigods began to cheer and celebrate. All things considered, they had only a handful from both campers and hunters. The losses sting but there will be time to morn later, now was the time to sigh in relief.

"_CuRsE yOu JaCkSoN_..." a weak and raspy voice called from beside me. "_YoU wIlL bE sEnT tO aNoThEr ReAlItY wItHoUt AnY pOsSiBiLiTy Of ReTuRnInG. iN a WoRlD wHeRe YoU wIlL nEvEr FiT iN nO mAtTeR wHaT yOu Do, FoRcEd To LiVe OuT tHe ReSt Of YoUr DaYs CuT OfF FrOm ThOsE YoU HeLd DeAr In ThIs ReAlIty..._"

I Turn to look at the defeated titan, and see that he is glowing more and more. Without warning a bolt of light shoots at me and hits me square in the chest, and everything goes dark...

* * *

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" a boy with dark green hair and emerald eyes yells waking up. He had overslept and was going to be late to UA, the school of his dreams. Today was the first day of classes and he wanted to make a good impression on his teachers and classmates. He bolted out of his room and over to the bath room in the small apartment that he shared with his mother. He had a 5-minute shower and grab a few bites of the meal that his mother had made for him before rushing out the door.

"Love you mom! See you tonight!" The boy now in a grey school uniform with a white dress shirt under the grey buttoned up coat and a red tie.

"Love you Izuku! Have a good day at school!" Yells the green haired woman as her pride and joy left the house in a rush. She still couldn't believe that her little boy was attending the prestigious school that was renowned for its unparalleled prowess in training pro heroes...

The boy made his way to the train that would take him to his new high school with as much speed as he could without using his quirk. Izuku Midoriya did not want to break his legs just getting to the school after all. It took the train 30 minutes after he got on to get to the train stop that was closest to UA. It was only a 15-minute run to UA from here if he pushed himself and he would have 10 minutes to look for his class room.

Izuku was so wrapped up in his own world that he didn't hear or see the bright flash and bang that occurred in a nearby ally. As the street was deserted except for him, no one was there to hear the groan from the figure that appeared out of the flash of golden light...


	2. Chapter 1: The Chaos Ensues

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Hey guys sorry about not updating in a few months. I had gotten some writer's block on what to do with this chapter. Then I procrastinated like I did in high school. When I got in the mood to write again, I had to juggle work, and my summer class for university (calculus sucks to do during the summer). I am final done the summer course so now I can write. The next update should be in a week or two (read: I have planned out how I want the next chapter to go) .

P.S. I also have someone helping me proof reading my work. And I don't mind constructive criticism, that is the point of me writing this in the first place. To get better. If people are having trouble with the perspective I can change it. I also might be changing the perspective as an experiment to find the writing style I like the most to write in. Thank you for be supportive.

P.P.S. I will be addressing the language barrier next chapter for sure.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Chaos Ensues:

"Did anyone get the number of that hellhound?" Percy was dizzy, nauseous, and hurting all over. It would take a while before he would get his bearings again. He took a few minutes to let the feeling of nausea to pass. What had he been doing again? The last thing he could remember was... there was a fight... no a battle... the batTLE OF MANHATTEN!

The black-haired nauseous teen jumped to his feet looking around wildly, as if everything around him was going to melt away any second. _What_ had happened? Was everyone ok? Where was he now? He had to calm down. He had to think. What happened before he blacked out?

"I defeated Kronos..." It came out of his lips as an almost silent whisper. He had done it! He had defeated the greatest enemy of Olympus with a well-placed stab! A feeling of elation washed over him. He felt like jumping for joy if he wasn't also terrified about not knowing where in Hades he was.

He couldn't place it but he felt like he had seen this style of architecture before. Although, he could say that about a few different styles. Annabeth had shown him many different styles of architecture, but he was never that into it, the different styles just flew over his head. From what he could tell, his memories connected this architecture to the idea of bad syllabic poetry by Apollo. He would figure it out later for now he would need to look around. From what he could tell he was in an alley, as the buildings were pretty close together. There was barley any room for a car and the building on either side were two to 3 stories tall. If he had to guess what they were Percy thought that they looked like houses.

'I should find someone and ask where I am...' the recovering demigod thought. He should definitely keep his wits about him, as there was no telling if there was a monster around the corner or any sore minor gods (who would like to see him blasted to a pulp for defeating their chance at recognition) watching over his shoulder. He stepped out of the alley to find... an empty street.

'I don't know what I was expecting... I guess that I'll have to look around for a while.'

The lost and weary demigod walked down the street looking for any signs, of people or otherwise, that might tell him where he was. The place looked modern with a road that was big enough for two-way traffic. When he looked around, he saw an intersection to his right with a big metal box near the curb. He went to the intersection and looked at the street signs, not recognizing the writing that was on them. He turned his attention towards the metal box bigger than himself, to find the same weird symbols. Just like with English, the symbols seem to float and twist off of the signs and perform tricks in midair, like flips, rotate to random angles, and would invert themselves.

'Great! Good to know that my dyslexia affects these strange symbols as well. I guess finding someone and hope that they speak English is my only hope right now.'

The black haired, green eyed teen made his way deeper into the city, unknowingly going away from the most likely place to find an English speaker, UA. Percy walked and noticed that a lot of the buildings around looked like they would be apartment complexes, and that there was an increasing number of what he guessed to be vending machines if he had to go off of what the machines were built like. Most had glass over top of a wide selection of products with a panel on the side with what looked like ways to pay and select items. This felt weird to him though, as the many of machines had a range of different items that he felt had no business being in a vending machine.

He had not come across anyone or any signs that were in English or Greek. Percy didn't know where he was going but from what he could tell, he was going toward the center of the city. And if his experience with large cities had taught him anything, it was that the further in you go, the more people you will encounter. He was sure if he kept walking toward what he perceived as the city center he would find someone eventually... he hoped.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts he almost didn't hear it, a scream from a nearby alley way. The son of Poseidon ran to see what was happening and was there in an instant. It took him a few moments to understand what was going on but when Percy figured it out, he got angry. A giant brute with two extra arms was chocking a woman who was struggling as the brute attempting to rip her purse out of her hands and was succeeding. The man was easily 6 foot 10 inches tall and built like a body builder and looked like he was as nice as a bull that had been provoked by an army of matadors.

"HEYYYY!"

At Percy's shout the man stopped strangling the woman and turned to look at the source of the noise. Now that Percy could get a good look at the man's face, he could see that he had bloodshot eyes with blood red irises that narrowed in on the demigod. The man let out a shout in a language Percy couldn't understand and pulled out two combat knives that looked to be razor sharp and were closer in size to a dagger than a knife, and two pistols that had black paint that looked worn and used, but had splashes and drops of red covering the barrels in random patterns.

Percy immediately pulled out his trusty pen, Anaklusmos or Riptide in English, and the man began to laugh at the teen. He laughed until the pen was uncapped and grew into a 3-foot-long glowing bronze sword that had ancient Greek written in the blade. The man and the woman looked on in astonishment at the blade before them that seemed to come out of thin air.

The giant of a man charged at Percy after he got over his moment of hesitation at seeing the intimidating bronze blade. Percy dogged the man as he ran out of the alley and into the middle of the street, but not without being sliced by one of the knives that the man had. Percy was stunned by that development. He still had the curse of Achilles, so shouldn't he be immune to physical attacks like that? Either he had lost the curse of Achilles, or the man was using a metal that could get around the curse. The bewildered demigod slid the blade of Riptide across his left arm, he could feel the cool metal gliding along his skin as he felt a light stinging coming from the area the blade was and saw the welling of life-giving liquid coming out of the cut. He had lost the curse of Achilles...

Before he could ponder this any further, he decided that dealing with the would-be mugger was more important than figuring out what had happened to the curse. He ran out into the street to knock the brute of a man out for the authorities to deal with and go on his way to find someone that could speak English or Greek. I mean come on, the wayward demigod had been walking for about 2 hours before he come across this attempted rape.

That is when the Percy noticed that the quad armed bull man was bellowing more in that language that he didn't understand, and oh-boy did he sound mad. With all the noise he was making, he had started drawing a crowd, all of them still talking in that weird language that the son of Poseidon didn't understand. I also noticed the way the gathering was pointing at my sword. 'Oh great, something is very wrong if they are pointing at Riptide and reacting in shock and awe is anything to go off of. I'll have to figure this out latter. Right now I need to protect these people and end this fast.'

The knife wielding, gun toting, man charged at the cursed demigod, looking more enraged than before, while swinging his combat knives like a mad man, and firing shots from both pistols, aiming to eviscerate or riddle the teen with bullets.

"Knife to meet you too!" Percy called as he jumped to his right and stabbed at the top left arm of the man out of pure reflex, and chastising himself for making the mistake of attacking a mortal with a blade that can only affect the mythological. To his surprise the blade met some resistance as red leaked from around the blade that was in the mans shoulder...

"What the Hades is going on?" Was this guy actually a monster? Was he surrounded by mythical creatures and people? No the guy was using guns and knives and his blood is red and was trying to mug a lady, who had a purse. There was no way that they were mythical beings as everyone seemed to bee just gawking at the spectacle that was him and the quad-armed man. He needed to end this quickly before someone got hurt.

Percy dogged the now bellowing angry man as he swung his other arm with the knife. The man seemed to be going berserk as he was just wildly swinging his three working arms to try and hit the very confused demigod. The man seemed to have forgotten that he had two guns in two of his three arms. Percy decided to put a bit of distance between them to go for disarming moves on the bullish man. In the two seconds that would take something unexpected happened, another person arrived and joined the fight.

A man wearing a weird outfit with his abs showing and disconnected sleeves that went down to weird metal discs on his wrists that had yellow and black stripes like on a construction site and his belt and hair piece had the same patens on them. His belt held up his slightly baggy blue pants with a gray stripe going down the side. The man's costume was completed by the black steel toed boots he wore. Overall, Percy was reminded of a construction site worker by the man who had tackled the four-armed would be mugger to the ground with a startlingly loud sharp thud.

The weird construction worker snapped hand cuffs on the two pairs of arms that his target while saying something Percy couldn't understand to the man that was on the ground. Snapping his head up to look at the sword wielding demigod after the two seconds it took to secure the quad armed bull looking man and said something in the language that Percy couldn't understand. The wayward demigod noticed that the buff man was looking at the blade of brilliant bronze in his hand. He spoke to the son of the sea in that same language he couldn't understand.

"Sorry man, I don't understand you."

Then out of no where there were tree branches coming from behind trying to grab a hold of him and someone shouting directly behind Percy. With a nimble seeing of the bronze blade, the tree branches were cut and the son of the confused son of the sea jumped diagonally to get away from what ever had tried to ambush him and still keep the muscle man in his field of vision. What he saw was a man who wore a brown and blue suit, with the blue bordering on navy, glove, and boots seemed to be a rich oak brown. As Percy looked closer, he realized that the brown of the gloves, boots, and helmet were actually wood, and the oak seems to be alive. 'Just what in Tartarus did I get my-self into?'

The two men were saying something, whether it was to him or to each other he couldn't tell. Then more branches began to try and tangle him up as the construction worker charged. The wary demigod cut the wood in with riptide in less than a second and charged the weirdly dressed bulky man. Percy grabbed the incoming knuckle sandwich with his left hand causing a shockwave to radiate out form the point of impact. The man's face turned to complete shock, his mouth hung open and the 16 year old thought that it would have hit the floor if it was physically possible to do so. The crowd around us began to go into an uproar over what had just happened. While this was happening, an withered, skeleton of a man began to make his way through the crowd to get a better view of what was going on while the rest of the crowd was wheeling and trying to keep their footing. And that was when the ground began to shake…

Bounding down the street was a woman who was wearing skintight spandex. The top of her torso, her gloves and her thigh high boots were a royal purple with a rich orange trim wherever the suit changed from purple to white. She had a purple mask that made two horns poke up out of her light blond hair. The only thing that the lost son of the sea could think as she approached, was that she was the size of a building. The crowd parted for her as she tried to squash Percy with the heel of her foot. The construction worker backed off when the foot came down and the son of the sea dropped his magical blade and got ready to hold up the giant foot. There was a secondary shockwave as the foot dropped and made a crater, and she looked rather proud of herself as she did it. That was until she began to loose her balance as she toppled over. The cause… the demigod that she had tried to crush had launched her foot back with enough force to make a small car airborne. (Percy is described on the wiki of being capable of parrying titans and giants, so I think if he tried he could total throw a car. Even without the curse of Achilles.)

The giant of a lady stumbled and fell her right hand punched through the wall of a building as she tried to steady herself. The weary demigod immediately noticed that the building was going to completely collapse and whished he could tell if there was anyone in there. 'Wait a second, can I sense all water and not just water that is pure water?' The thought he stretched out his senses of water and he felt it every source of water in a 25 meter radius if it was smaller that included body water and water vapor. The son of Poseidon felt a sudden onset of hope as he could feel 25 people in the collapsing building and knew how to save them.

Percy grabbed riptide and ran toward the nearest fire hydrant, with the crown getting out of the way of the sword wielding teen. With a quick flick of his wrist he cut off the cap of the fire hydrant and the water within began to spray at high velocity outwards. The heroic demigod felt a familiar tug in the pit of his stomach as he controlled the water, barely noticing that the crowd was looking on in slight terror and awe at the sheer amount of water the teen was controlling. The construction worker, the tree spirit, and the giant woman were all preparing for him to attack with the water and they waited a second, and breathed a sigh of relief. The Son of the sea was not attacking, but rather using the water to hold up the building and to make tentacles of water to grab the people inside of the collapsing building. The skeleton man breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't need to step in to stop a young villain.

The crowd was a buzz with what was unfolding in front of them, still in that language that the rapidly tiring demigod couldn't understand. He could feel it he wouldn't be able to hold the building up forever… Percy needed to communicate with someone to support the building.

"HEY!" the son of the sea yelled getting the attention of the crowed. "DOES ANYONE SPEAK ENGLISH?"

"I do!" The blond droopy haired skeleton of a man called out as he stepped closer to the battle ground.

"I can't hold the building forever! If you can get someone to stabilize the building I would appreciate it."

"How do we know you won't just go back to fighting the pro heroes after the building is stabilized?"

"LOOK. I will stand down and go to the proper authorities willingly after all of this. I just don't understand the language that is spoken here."

"I'll see what I can do." The skeleton started to speak to the 'pro heroes' as he had referred to them. The 'hero' in the wood gloves, boots, and helmet made a new corner for the building out of, what Percy thought, was oak. What ever the case, Percy was just glad to shunt the water into the sewer as the construction man crushed the fire hydrant to seal off the water source. The Giantess as the exhausted and confused demigod dubbed her, was normal sized and was close at hand to both Percy himself and the walking skeleton.

"You said that you would come willingly to the authorities. Are you going to keep your word?" the very thin man asked.

"Yes. I don't know where I am what to do. I don't speak the language and my dyslexia affects the script you use here. So yeah, I'll take my chances with the police, thank you very much."

"And the sword?"

"I forgot all about it. Here." The grateful demigod replied while capping Riptide and handed it to the pro.

"What is your quirk? You controlled the water, but also shrunk your sword into the form of a pen." The skeleton man asked with a surprised look on his face as the crowd and the 'pros' starred in pure awe and shock.

"What's a quirk?"

"Are you serious kid?"

"Look here" Percy handed the ballpoint pen to the construction worker "I'm tired, mentally exhausted, and in a land I know nothing about. Can we just get going to the police station?" The weary voice of the slayer of Kronos asked.

"Sure kid. But we are going to ask you more questions there."

The son of Poseidon got a pit in his stomach as he fiddled with the wristwatch his Cyclopes half-brother Tyson had re-forged for him for the battle of Manhattan. Percy could feel that he was going to have a bumpy ride here. Wherever here is….


	3. Chapter 2: A Very Long Story

AN: I thank you all for the support so far. Like I have been telling you, if you have a problem or even just a nit pick, pleas bring them to my attention. The goal of this Fanfic is to write a crossover story I would enjoy reading, and to improve my skills as a writer, so please tell me what you think. One such example was Perceus Dekiru Jackson who pointed out that on the first day of UA classes, All Might was spying on Aizawa in the morning. I completely to put in a frame of reference to time in the last chapter. And for that, I thank you. Now, on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: A very long story

Percy figured that the time was around noon. The sun was kind of above his head when the fight had started and hadn't moved much since. He was currently being escorted by a body builder that looked like a construction site, a living nature spirit, a giantess, and a walking human skeleton to the nearest police station. Percy found it funny. He could see himself in a work of fiction like Lord of The Rings or something. He was only sure that he wasn't having a normal dream because of how sore and tired he was. "How long until we get there?"

"It's only a 20-minute walk." The skeleton replied to the inquiry from the demigod. "It's about 1:50 now, so it will not be much longer young man."

"Why are you coming with us? I don't want to seem rude or anything, but you don't seem like a 'pro' to me."

" I'm coming along to ensure that the police and pros can talk to you since you don't speak Japanese. That and I have a contact in the police force that speaks English as that is a skill that's usually only practiced by teachers, businessmen and high schools here. May I ask your name?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, who are you?"

"Toshinori Yagi. The pros are Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady."

"Which one is which?"

"The buff man is Death Arms, and Kamui Woods is the one with the wooden boots, gloves and helmet."

"Am I in serious trouble?"

" Why do you ask?" A slightly surprised Toshinori asked. He hid it well, but the son of the sea could tell he was slightly startled. He had talked and been discussed by literal gods. If he couldn't tell slight tells that people gave off, he would have been a pile of ashes way before now.

"I don't know I fought 'pro heroes' after not being able to communicate with any of them. There is also the problem that I'm an American without any documentation in Japan? You tell me how I _NOT_ in trouble."

The skeleton man opened his mouth. Then closed it. Percy could tell he had hit the nail right on the head for why he would be in trouble, and heck, he hadn't even brought up his pen sword. The man seemed to go into deep thought for a minute or two as they walked toward the police station. He then pulled out a smart phone.

"I'm going to call my contact in the police now, because your right. This is going to be a big mess unless we can verify what you are saying is true. There is also the added complication of you not speaking Japanese, so I better get the ball rolling now."

The skeleton man stepped a few feet away and kept pace with the trio of heroes and the black-haired teen. The 'pros' were talking to each other while keeping an eye on Percy. They seemed to be having a heated discussion and he suspected his abilities and pen sword were the things that were being discuss. The warrior in him well whispering into his mind that they were coming up with ways to defeat him. Damn ADHD, can't live with it, wouldn't be alive without it. He was wondering if this was part of the plan the Fates had for him.

"Here we are. The Police station of Musutafu. My contact is going to be here in twenty minutes." Toshinori brought him out of his thoughts as they were approaching a building with steps leading up to a landing four steps up with 4 single doors disconnected from each other with a crest that Percy had never seen before with more of that Japanese writing on the crest's banner. The steps were made of a dark grey stone and there was a ledge of lighter grey stones on either side in slopes plateauing in the top that had a handrail for people to grab and there were some more handrails in the middle for people to grab on to. There was also an obviously add on of a handicap ramp on the side for people with disabilities to get into the building. The paint of the handrails and the doors are a deep blue with big sheets of glass in the middle to allow people to see into, or out of the station. Percy got the impression of authority from the gray and blue building. It was big and imposing. If he didn't already know the architectural tastes of the Olympians, he would guess that they would go for similar feels from their buildings. He missed Annabeth. She would be explaining the history about the architecture style and how to recreate the feel with whatever types of material and techniques… The teen got sad at the thought. The cursed son of the sea was starting to get homesick…

Percy barely noticed as he was led to a cell, his thoughts focused on the events of the last few days. His thoughts turned from the last few days to the last few years of his life. He couldn't believe what had happened. The son of the sea had started to reminisce about the good old days. 'Good old days? Geez, I'm already washed up at 16 years old. If only my friends could see me now. Old man Perseus, the great 'old man' who defeated Kronos and lived to 'old age'.' The 'old' demigod chuckled at his own joke. The pain of his homesickness seemed to lessen a bit when he focused on the good times.

"Young Jackson!" The skeletal form of Toshinori Yagi with a man in what looked like a blue police uniform appeared, pulling Percy out of his own thoughts. "We are ready for your interview. If you would come with us, we can start this mess."

Percy got up off his cot and followed Mr. Yagi and the police officer down a few hallways. It took less than 2 minutes to be led to a room with a mirror a lamp on a what looked like a cheap wooden table. The table was a light tan colour and it had 3 chairs around it. There was a man sitting in one of the chairs with a notepad with a pen and a pencil. The man was wearing a dark tan trench coat and a matching private eye hat. He had angular features that weren't quite sharp. Other than that, he seemed pretty ordinary.

"Mr. Jackson, pleasure to meet you. Please take a seat." The man addressed Percy in a light Japanese accent.

Percy decided to do as the man said. He was going to have to explain a few things to this man and Mr. Yagi. The demigod could at least try and get comfortable for the very long, and very painful interview to come. Mr. Yagi took the seat next to the man while Percy took the seat across from both of them. The demigod got a… restrictive vibe from the room with barely any room to move. He was getting a sinking feeling from this situation.

"I am Naomasa Tsukauchi. Usually I wouldn't be doing this type of work, but Toshinori here made it clear that I would be needed for this case because of my quirk."

"What do you mean quirk?"

"You don't know what quirks are?!" Tsukauchi asked in shocked surprise.

"No. I don't know what quirks are. Could you explain them?"

"Well… quirks are abilities or traits that are kind of genetically based, but not always. For example, the man you injured had a quirk that gave him the trait of two extra arms. My quirk is called Human Lie Detector. My quirk lets me tell if someone is lying to me or not. It's not good for combat, but it's good for a detective like me."

"Young Jackson. How did you not know what quirks were? You clearly have one yourself."

"I didn't know because that isn't what my abilities are. It's a long story."

"Are you saying that your abilities are artificial?!" Both men yelled, their faces taking on surprised looks as their eyes widened.

"No, as I said, It's a long story. It will probably take until night to tell you a decent version of the story."

"We'll get comfortable then, young Jackson."

And so, Percy told his tale. It took at least 7 hours to completely tell. The men listened with looks of disbelief and awe. They could barely believe that the tale that the young man before them was telling them. The only thing that let them believe the story was Tsukauchi's quirk. To the men, it seemed that the tale that Percy was telling them would take 5 books to get everything that he was relaying. The weary demigod had stopped just short of the final skirmish. (I really don't want to have to rewrite the whole of the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" series.)

"I can barely believe it. You were telling the truth the whole time!" A shocked Tsukauchi exclaimed with his mouth agape.

"He was telling the truth?!" Yagi wasn't in much better shape as his trench coat wearing friend.

"The story isn't over yet."

"It's not?"

"No, I didn't tell you about the final skirmish at the base of the Empire State Building. It was a battle where we had everything to lose. We had already lost too many, but we would lose more. I waded into the oncoming army as I cut a path to my grandfather, the king of the Titans. Kronos. We engaged in a deadly dance as we fought. He used his powers to slow time around me, and I used the winds and water of my localized hurricane to keep his attacks away from myself. In the end, I stabbed him in his host's mortal point. With the king of the Titans defeated, his army was routed. We had won. But with the last of his strength, he cursed me. The curse reads as follows: You will be sent to another reality without any possibility of returning. In a world where you will never fit in No matter what you do. Forced to live out the rest of your days cut off from those you held dear in this reality."(**I changed the original curse as I thought I had included that Percy wouldn't have his friends coming to help him I updated the old one in the prologue**.) The son of Poseidon finished with a feeling of pure dread and loneliness in his stomach. Not only had he told two practical strangers his full story, he had remembered the curse and felt hollow inside because he would never see any of his friends again. He would never grow old with them, and he would never see his mother, stepfather, or father again. The son of the sea felt his checks get wet, and only realize that he was crying when he went to wipe away the tears with his forearm. He had won the battle, heck, he had won the war. But he had lost everything else, and that is what mattered. He barely heard his own disjointed voice finish his tale in this very city as he understood it.

Both Yagi and Tsukauchi sat there in silence as they processed the words of the teenage warrior in front of them. They had looks of sadness and sympathy on their faces. This young man had to fight for survival and sacrifice a lot, and yet he had ended up cursed to never fit in, never go home to his universe, and to never see his loved ones again. He had much taken from him and they felt sorry that one so young had the weight of a world on his shoulders both literally and figuratively. They both thought of how to help this man who was forced into their world.

Tsukauchi spoke up first after a few minutes of silence for the weeping man. "There are a few things you need to know before we talk about how to help you. It is three centuries into the future of when you were originally from."

"A three centuries?! So not only am I in a different reality, but I'm in a far-flung future?!"

"We are afraid so, young Jackson." The skeletal form a Toshinori Yagi responded

"You are going to need help to live here properly. I will need to call in a favour, but I can help you get situated here in Japan. I have a friend who works with the police force as a tutor to people who need help with understanding things like proper court etiquette or Japanese."

Percy had pulled himself together a bit since the end of his story and replied with a somber tone, "It won't help me a lot unless I had a year to learn, and I have trouble reading the characters."

"Her quirk is special. It's called Information Seeding. It allows her to place new information into someone as long as he already knows the information. She doesn't implant new memories, but she puts the new information into the brain, and it is processed at night. She can't implant false information, or information she thinks is false. Overnight you can become decently fluent in Japanese."

"And that will help you with what I will do. I will speak to the principle at UA high school and get you in. I could have it arranged so that with in the next day or two, you can attend UA." Yagi cut in after Tsukauchi mentioned learning Japanese overnight.

"How would that help me?" came the sarcastic teen.

"For you to have a fresh start, you will need to go to school. The course I want to put you into young Jackson, is the hero course."

"Hero course?"

"Yes. Students who enter the hero course hope to become licensed heros who help people using their quirks. You don't need it all the time, but for someone like you, having the freedom of the license would help if you wanted to continue to be a good Samaritan. You, however, could make a career out of helping people in distress with this license if you want."

"Then I will do it. If I need to be certified to help people in distress with my… 'quirk', then I guess going through a course to help me get that license would be good for me."

"Then we will get the ball rolling then. I will contact my friend and Toshinori will contact his boss." Both men smiled as Tsukauchi spoke. "I should be able to get him here in half an hour so we will leave you in here while we get everything set up. Then we will discuss the things that you will need when we get done making our calls."

Percy stayed there for a while maybe 10 or 15 minutes as he contemplated what he was going to do. 'Maybe I can start new. It will take some time to get over what I have lost, but I might be able to do it…'

"I have good new." Tsukauchi said while smiling when he re-entered the room. "My friend is in this district anyways. She will be here in about 10 minutes. It's about 6:30 now. That will give her enough time to plant the information and for it to be processed by you brain over night. I will warn you though, with the amount of information they are going to plant, it will be painful tomorrow morning when you wake up." The end of his explanation was said with a more somber tone with his smile falling.

"It doesn't matter. I need the information to function in this country, so if all I get is a headache in the morning, then so be it."

"You're a brave young man to be willing to go through all of this with barely the bat of an eye."

"Not bravery, just experience."

"Young Jackson!" An overly joyul Toshinori Yagi greeted as he entered the room and had a seat at the table beside Tsukauchi. "I just got off the phone with the principle of UA, and explained a bit o the situation to him. UA is willing to give you a scholarship to pay for you living expenses and other necessities while you attend the school."

"How much did you tell the principle?" The demigod asked reluctant to hear the damage.

"Well, I told him that you were form the time of the first quirk users, and I think that should be you cover story from now on."

"Why?" The now thoroughly confused son of the sea god asked

"Because not all are ready to know of alternate realities. And I that sort of information fell into the wrong hands…"

"The results could be disastrous…" Percy finished for the skeleton of a man.

"Precisely. I did not tell Nezu your secret as, well, it is not mine to give."

The room grew quiet as everyone delved into their own thoughts. Toshinori thinking about how this will change the rest of the school year. Tsukauchi pondering where would be the best place for the information planting. Percy was wondering if everything would workout in the end, like his mother would always tell him…. The demigod began to feel homesick as he recalled the stuff she would do for him. He began to ask the fates why him as the realization that his mother was long dead. All three were so deep in thought that they did not notice the woman who opened the door to the room after knocking a few times.

"Naomasa Tsukauchi! Do you not have any manner? Maybe that was why you called me, to plant proper manners and etiquette into your brain!" A woman with a slender build and dark green hair with black and light red highlights in a braid over her left shoulder. Her eyes were blue with what looked like a black sign wave running through the center. She was roughly 5ft 9 and had a stern look on her face as she addressed the room.

"I apologies Purirofaa." Tsukauchi got up and bowed to the woman after she got the room's attention. "We all got caught up in our own thoughts and didn't notice you. Perseus Orion Jackson, meet Purirofaa Purantaa. She is the friend I called in a favour from to help you learn Japanese."

Toshinori got up and bowed to the woman "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance once again Ms. Purantaa."

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Yagi."

"It's nice to meet you Mis Purantaa." Percy claimed as he moved his hand to give her a handshake.

She grasped the offered hand and shook it as a smirk played on her lips. "I see I will also need to plant proper etiquette and Japanese practices as well as Japanese language. It's going to be a major headache for the both of us."

"The both of us?"

"When Tsukauchi told me you needed to learn Japanese in one night, I didn't think he would give you so little information, and forget to inform me that you also have no cultural knowledge of Japan."

"I know a bit, but it probably not useful in everyday life. Like that haikus are Japanese syllabic poetry, and I know—sorry knew a decent amount about Japanese architecture."

"How did you pick up the most useless bits of Japanese culture for practical use?"

"My cousin got really into haikus when I met him, and my best friend was a little crazy over architecture. I didn't get a ton of information, but with how much they both talked about the stuff, I did pick up a bit of basic knowledge of both."

"Well to answer your question, I take on a part of the target's personality when I do a information plant. The more information, the bigger the chunk of personality I get from the person I give information to. I have become good at mitigating the chunk I would get from transferring Japanese, but cultural and social etiquette on top of that will give me a bigger chunk. On top of that, not all of the information will stick. You don't have to worry about the language, I've gotten good at planting that, but you might not get all the manners and cultural information that you might want for high school."

"Oh no! What ever will I do without the manners or cultural knowledge?! I might not go if I don't get all of it, after all, what could going to high school be used for? It's not like it's a place to learn about things one doesn't know or something." Everyone else in the room had supress a laugh as the sarcasm dripped from the voice of the wayward demigod.

"Ok point taken." Ms. Purantaa said barely holding in her laughter. "We should probably go to a room with a bed to do this. It will put you instantly to sleep after I'm done with the amount of information that I will be planting.

The three adults and lone teen exited the interrogation room and decided to go to one of the isolated infirmary bed in the police station to hold prisoners who required some medical attention but not a lot. Those would be the best and the policemen on shift could keep an eye on Percy as he slept, just in case he had a violent reaction to Ms. Purantaa's quirk, or if he began to use his quirk from a nightmare. Percy got comfortable as Ms. Purantaa placed her hand on Percy's chest and he felt tired all of a sudden and saw Ms. Purantaa remove her hand from his chest. He could barely keep his eyes open when as he heard Toshinori wish him a pleasant sleep before he drifted in the land of dreams.


	4. Chapter 3: An Eventful First Day

AN: Sorry guys about how long it took me to actually get this chapter out. I had to get my school life in order back in February, and one thing led to another and I just kept procrastinating on posting this chapter.

Thank you CRUDEN for pointing out those typos, my r key on my gaming laptop sticks and sometimes doesn't actually record that I have pressed it until I press it really hard. I'm writing on my new laptop from here on out, so the issue will be fixed. Keep up the good work, and point out any more typos my story has.

To Natsu vi Kurosaki, I don't get why everyone assumes that Percy so ridiculously strong. I mean if you are going off of holding up the sky, then how could Annabeth do it? Or Artemis? Or even Luke Castellen? These are characters who held up the sky but in literal physical might, don't stack up to Percy. I think holding up the sky is partly about the willpower of the person holding the sky, because then it would make sense that people who don't have the physical strength of Hercules (or Heracles if you prefer) can hold the sky. Not to say that Artemis isn't strong physically, but Percy is able to fight Polybotes one on one and give him a run for his money without any enhancement from a water source. I'm just saying that Percy hasn't demonstrated his full demigod strength yet because he hasn't fought in the second Giant war, so even percy doesn't know what he is capable of.

If anyone has a problem with my logic, then please comment and I will reply in the next chapter.

I will be having a poll over the next month over to determine, on average, what people would like to see in regards to chapter length. The poll will have the details.

If anyone spots something that doesn't make sense, then point it out and I will do my best to fix or clarify in the next chapter.

The next chapter will be posted within two weeks.

Disclaimer: I don't own the IP of POJ or MHA, only the plot and how I interpret the rules are owned by me.

Now without further ado, On with the show

Chapter 3: An Eventful First Day

* * *

UA, 8:30 am: Izuku

Izuku had relaxed after yesterday. It had been nerve-wracking when he had both been told he had the chance of being expelled. All of that stress had been relieved when he had practically been told that by breaking his finger and not his whole arm that he had proved to have the potential to stay enrolled in the hero course. His peers had thought that Aizawa had been bluffing, but Izuku knew the truth. Aizawa had expelled the whole first year class from the year before. Him being a big hero nerd who had dreamed of coming to UA, had kept up with the news from his new school. He didn't want to burst everyone else's bubble yesterday after being guaranteed that it was only a 'logical ruse'. The green haired teen got lost in his own thoughts before Aizawa enters and makes a declaration to the class.

"Good, it took you less time to get to your seats and quiet down. You're learning." The grizzly, lanky teacher called as he entered and took his place at the front of the class. He continued to address the class. "I have a couple of announcements before we start. The first is that we will be having a new student join the class tomorrow. However, this new student needs to have his quirk and abilities assessed, so after classes today, you all will be joining myself, the other teachers, and the principle to evaluate the quirk of your new classmate and his skills – "

"_WHY DO WE NEED TO BABY SIT ANOTHER EXTRA!_" One spiky haired, aggressive blond shouted from a seat in front of Izuku, interrupting the pro.

"We are having you help us in the assessment because it is important for you to get a grasp on his abilities. You have had a taste of your other classmates' quirks and abilities yesterday with the quirk assessment test, and you will get more later today in your hero course class. You will however not have any information of his quirk or skills unless you aid in his assessment. This won't just be the quirk assessment test that you performed yesterday, but a full and complete quirk assessment, as the staff of UA need to have an understanding of his quirk for security and insurance purposes."

"Why didn't he have a quirk assessment when he was younger?" A pink skinned, pink haired, bubbly energetic teen asked. Izuku didn't know her name as he was still pretty shy around people, whether he had a quirk or not.

"Your new classmate is a special case. I am not allowed to tell you yet. When you meet with us at the location called training dream land, he might explain what happened and why. It is his story to tell after all. Anyway, we have to do introductions…" The shy green haired teen paid rapt attention as class moved on from the topic of this new enigma of a classmate.

Musutafu Police Station 8:30am: Percy

Percy had been stirring from his sleep for the past half an hour in the luxurious cell that he had been in to give him the memories. Tsukauchi was there sitting in the cell to be there to help the demigod if he was disoriented. The detective would have preferred to have one of the junior officers do this, but if Percy suffered from a side affect of the information planting, then it was best that someone slightly familiar to him was here to help him if he was confused or disoriented.

The wayward demigod shot up so fast that he startled Tsukauchi. The detective thought that he was to be sick and really disoriented after how he had woken up, but instead of loosing his stomach Percy just began to rub the sleep out of his eyes and groaned.

"That wasn't as bad as going to hell, hell it wasn't as bad as holding up the sky. Now The pit scorpion venom, now that hurt as much as this." Percy stated as he began to stand up and stretch. He had had a very dream filled night, but it hadn't been normal demigod dreams. The groggy son of the sea had would take dreaming about grammar and how to say things in a different language rather than about how the fates where going to mess with him further. The middle-aged detective looked at him with a look of surprise.

"Putting aside the fact that you can say that unironically, you're speaking in perfect Japanese. Aside from the American accent, you are speaking Japanese completely fluently!" Tsukauchi exclaimed in astonishment.

"Is that unusual? I thought that was the whole point of that person's quirk was to give me the ability to speak fluent Japanese."

"Yes, but not right away. Usually someone needs to get used to the amount of information. The more information, the longer it takes to get use to. You have taken information on how to read, write, speak, and manners in one night. It should have taken you a week to get use to all of the information!"

"Hello, my name is Perseus Orion Jackson. I specialize in the _**impossible**_."

"Fair enough." Tsukauchi sighed. "We need to get going. I'm having a junior officer go out and help you get situated. We are getting you a new phone and setting you up in an apartment."

"Will I be able to afford it?"

"UA is giving you a scholarship to cover your living expenses and an allowance. You won't be living in opulence, but you won't be living in abject poverty."

"I guess that will be fine." The worried demigod sighed. It didn't sit well that he would be getting a free ride.

"You will be taken to the UA campus for a quirk assessment. They need an accurate understanding of your quirk, as you understand it, for insurance and teaching reasons."

"When will that be?"

"The junior officer will take you there after you get situated. It will be about 3 O'clock."

"Ok. Thank you for everything Tsukauchi."

"It was no great hassle. Do well in your studies, and maybe we will work together in the future."

"I would like that."

-This is a line-

* * *

Percy was experiencing a bit of dissonance as he was taken around town by an officer with cat features and orange fur called Sansa Tamakawa. The officer was taking him to look at apartments near UA that where for rent. The apartment that he had gotten was about as big as the apartment he had shared with his mom. It had a kitchen/dinning room a living room that he was going to put the new tv for relaxing, a room he would use as his study and a room he was going to use as his bedroom. It currently looked pretty empty and looked like it could use a bit of touching up but was definitely better than nothing. Percy was grateful that he would have a decent place to stay.

The demigod was taken all over Tokyo to shop for everything from clothes to furniture. He was even gotten a heavy-duty gaming laptop so he could have an ability to research and do school assignments, and maybe electives that needed heavy duty programs. The demigod had been trying and failing to tell the officer that he didn't need all the high-tech equipment. He was tech illiterate, and had no idea how to use either the smartphone or the laptop as he had been too poor before he found out he was a demigod to actually have access to many computers, and he had barely been able to use a flip phone. This was going to be a _**fun**_ time figuring out how to use the technology he had been given. He also had to get new clothes. The ones he had been wearing up to that point had been battle worn and he would need to get the school uniform and just some for everyday wear that wouldn't make it look like he had gone through a hurricane when going out in public.

The officer dropped Percy off at the entrance to UA for his quirk assessment after the extended shopping trip. Officer Sansa even offered to go the demigod's apartment to wait for the deliveries of furniture. The grateful Percy thanked the cat man for everything and walked up to the gate of his new school.

* * *

It was huge and looked very modern and like a center for any thingy other than a school with it's tall archway gate and four skyscrapers made of glass and metal that were connected in between the main buildings by glass and metal bridges. It wasn't the tallest building I had ever seen and was a bit impressive, but it did pail in comparison to Olympus all things considered. Percy went up to the front gate and began to walk through the rather imposing arch. He was sure that Annabeth would have been ogling the architecture and taking notes. A wave a homesickness washed over him again. He was really missing his home right now as the homesick demigod approached the building. A few seconds before he got to the front doors Percy noticed a white… rodent looking thing had walked out the door.

"Greetings Mr. Jackson. I am principal Nezu."

"Hello principal. It's a pleasure to meet you." Percy said bowing in greeting to the rodent principal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Jackson." The principal said bowing in greeting as well. "You are half an hour early, but that is fine. We can start by getting you prepared for the quirk evaluation."

"How long will the evaluation take? I just want to know for reference of how much exertion it will take." The son of the sea asked politely.

"It will take about 3 hours to test what we want to. Follow me." The principle turned and began walking through the building with the 16-year-old demigod followed a decent distance behind. "You will be tested on your base abilities without your quirk and then a gain with your quirk. You might be asked to use your quirk multiple times in deferent ways. Because we don't have any data on what you are capable of, we need to know what your base line is without your quirk. While we are walking would you like to walk beside me and explain how you would describe your quirk?" The principle asked while turning his head to look at Percy's face.

"Ok," the unsure demigod replied as he began to walk beside the principal, "well I would call my quirk 'son of the sea'. It gives me a few different powers. To start it improves my base line strength, speed, and agility as well as giving me a few other passive abilities like the ability to heal if I am submerged in water, to breathe underwater, and I don't get wet unless I want to. It also gives me an energy, strength, agility, and speed boost when I am touching water, and it takes a lot of time and extreme heat to burn me. The quirk also comes with some base problems, like I have ADHD and dyslexia."

"I was unaware you had those medical conditions. Is there way we can ease these problems for your?" The calm and inquisitive voice of the principal spoke up.

"The dyslexia isn't as bad with Japanese as it is with English. I think because English is so similar to the language that my brain tries to convert the text into. I prefer to read and write in Greek, but Japanese isn't to bad. My ADHD doesn't have an easy way to appease other than to not be siting in one place for a long time. But alas, that will not be possible with this being a school. I will just have to push through my ADHD. If I could get Greek translations of the textbooks, that would be nice but not necessary."

"I will see what I can do to get you the textbooks, but I will not make any promises. Please continue with your explanation of your quirk."

"That covers the passive aspects of my quirk. The active parts are a bit harder to explain. I have similar abilities to Poseidon from Greek mythology. I can control water, but the closer to pure sea water the water is, the better I can control it with less energy. All my passive abilities that use water also work better with sea water. I also created an earthquake once, can create miniature hurricanes around myself, and I think that I created water out of nothing once as well."

"…" The principal had gone completely silent after Percy's explanation of his quirk it was starting to get awkward. "That is a very powerful quirk. It could be a great tool for you to use or it could be a deadly weapon. You must be careful with how your use it, and who you let influence you."

"I am aware of this, but first I need to learn how to control it. I've only ever created water or and earthquakes a few times and that was when I had no other choice. Did Mr. Yagi tell you about my past?"

"No, he did not. He said that you should spin your tale to me in person. That there was sensitive topics in the story would have drastic ramifications if they were to get out. If I may ask, could I get a hint as to what the sensitive information is?

"I will give you a hint. The history that I know is the similar yet different to the one that you know."

"Thank you for the hint, I will ponder it later. But for now, we are here." The principal said opening the gym doors that he had been leading the wayward demigod to.

It was a big wide-open area with differing shades of white and grey all over. There was a set of doors to the side that indicated locker rooms that had the different colours of blue for the doors and orange for the signs, but that was it. The floor of the gymnasium was different colours of grey and looked to be made of different cements. The same with the white and grey walls. As he had been inspecting the gym, the principal had gone over to a table with writing utensils, paper, and a set of gym clothes. Nezu sat at the chair of the same color immediately behind the tan table and spoke up.

"If you would like, these are for you to wear while we perform the examination and will be one of two sets of gym clothes you will receive. If you would go put them on to before the others get here." Principal Nezu informed him with his, what Percy assumed to be, normal passive smile on his face.

"How many other people are going to be here?"

"A few of your teachers, and your new classmates will be aiding in your evaluation."

"Why are my classmates going to be helping? They wouldn't be professionals in quirk assessment, so why are they going to be here?"

"They will be here to observe and help us set up some of the test. You will be able to watch the footage of them, their evaluations and their combat trials today, but they won't be able to view any footage on you beside what we are doing today. I believe it is best that you meet them, and for them to observe what you can do in person so that they can start to get a understanding for when you need to work together or how to face you in combat." Nezu replied with his usual tone that seemed to be carefree.

Percy decided to just go and get changed into the gym clothes after putting his watch and ball point pen on the table. The people who were going to be there for the test would be there soon and the son of the sea really just wanted to get all of this done and over with already. It was bad enough that he had to show off his abilities, he would need to keep a cool head about this. It wouldn't help if the mentally done demigod was aggressive to his new classmates or teachers. Percy would just have to take it one step at a time. He stepped out of the change room as ready as he could be to deal with this. It would be a long few hours…

As Percy got out of the locker room, class 1A and the rest of the teachers were getting into the gym. 1A was in their hero costumes still as they had just finished up their battle training right before the end of the day. The familiar form of Mr. Yagi was pushing a wheelchair bound student as an older woman was walking beside the student's wheelchair. All of them had different expressions ranging form furious (Kachan) to curiosity. The teachers that Percy couldn't recognize were all either in costumes, outfits, or just looked like a hobo had wandered onto campus. Both parties reached the table with the principal sitting behind it.

"Mr. Jackson are you prepared for this examination?" the bear, rat, mouse thing asked the newest student of his school.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Was the curt affirmative response from the wayward demigod.

"Before we start, I will introduce you to the staff and your fellow classmates." The principal began. "They will be aiding us in evaluating your quirk and abilities as we discussed earlier."

"Fair enough." The hyperactive teen said while darting his eyes around the room looking at the unfamiliar adults and classmates.

"Cementoss, if you would kindly reshape the field to that of the quirk assessment test of the first day."

"Of course, sir." What looked like a person that was made of some sort of cement responded to the principal's request. He bent down and touched the cement with his palm and the ground began to shift and change. Heck the ground opened up in some areas and things like a sand pit for long jumps and robots near a dirt track rose out of the ground. The principal had even pressed a button on a remote he pulled out of his pocket and the roof began to fold up. One more press later and the whole back wall sank below the ground making the gym open up. Probably for some of the tests they were going to do.

"Mr. Jackson, we will not only be testing your quirk, but will also test your base skill and performance as we don't have any records to base how much using your quirk will enhance your abilities. We will run through every test once before you begin to use your quirk. Is that understood."

"Yes principal." Percy said giving a respectful bow to the principal.

"Good." Nezu responded with a smile on his face. "We will begin with the 50-meter dash. If you would kindly get on the track behind the line before the robot."

Percy got into position, ready for the test to start.

"Ready," the robot asked and then one second later fired the gun it had.

Percy tore down the track, he could hear his class and the teachers suck in a breath but didn't care at the moment. He crossed the finish line a second after he had registered that his audience had reacted to him moving.

"3.52 seconds." The robot called out clearly and audibly for the whole gym to hear.

"I thought you were told not to use your quirk?!" A tall armour clad, race car themed teen called out to the son of the sea. "It would be disgraceful to be lying to the principal as a student of UA."

"I wasn't using my quirk!" Percy called back to the outraged student making everyone but the principal and Mr. Yagi freeze.

"How was that without your quirk? That was so fast!" a blond with black lightning shaped highlight in his hair on the left side. Everyone was in shock at what he had just done.

This pattern continued through out all of the tests. His grip strength yielded a good 500 kg while putting a decent amount of strain on his muscles. Percy then wen on to clear the standing long jump pit barely. He got 500 meters in the ball throw, and in the sit up section he was told he tied for first. The son of the sea tied for first again in the seated toe touches and got second on the repeated side steps. He completely blew everyone out of the water for endurance run. Every time, someone would accuse him of using his quirk, only to be repeatedly shot down by him every time.

"Now that we have a baseline for your physical abilities, we will need to rerun every test twice more to get a feel for what you can currently do with your quirk as you described it to me." The principal informed the slightly winded demigod.

"Are you kidding? He was obviously using his quirk the whole time!" A child with weird purple balls on his head that seemed to be his hair(?) called out. "There is no way that he got those sorts of scores without using a quirk."

Percy was starting to get annoyed. It was one thing to question what he was doing, but it was starting to get on his nerves. Why was it so unbelievable that he didn't use his quirk to do this? Sure, the son of the sea was faster, stronger, and more agile than normal humans because he was half-god, but he hadn't even used his abilities to do anything and they were just assuming he wouldn't be able to get the scores he did without cheating.

"Mr. Cementoss, if you would, could you get me a pool of water?" The irritated demigod asked the pro hero.

Without a single word Cementoss with a confused look on his face, reached down and touched the cement floor. A new hole in the floor formed in the center of the dirt racetrack and out came and a pool of water the shape of the inside of the racetrack.

The annoyed demigod walked to the edge of the pool and jumped in. Instantly he felt a surge of power course through his veins. It felt comforting, like a little bit of home that he had been allowed to keep. Percy could have sworn that the pool glowed a soothing sea green. Deciding that he had been sitting there long enough, he jumped out of the water completely dry and taking his position at the start of the 50-meter dash.

Without hesitation the principle pushed the button to start the test. Everything appeared to have slowed to the energised teen. He heard the gun fire and shot off to the end of the track, leaving small craters in the ground as he dashed to the end. He heard a collective gasp from his audience as he crossed the finish line.

"2.50 seconds."

There was dead silence from the crowed. The only two who seemed to be even functioning was Mr. Yagi, and the principal. It took them a minute to snap out of their collective disbelief. The look on their faces was priceless. The first to recover was the man who looked like he could have been a hobo.

"Can we proceed to the nex—"

"HOW THE F*** CAN YOU RUN THAT FAST?!" came from a very angry looking blond teen with furious red eyes and black mask shouted. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GO THAT FAST!"

"My quirk gives me a boost to my speed, strength, and agility when I touch water. It also lets me stay dry when I am in contact with water unless I want to be wet." The dry and energetic demigod replied to the angry grenade themed hero in training.

"WELL THAT'S WEAK! THAT DOESN'T SOUND USEFULL IN COMBAT, SO WHAT'S THE POINT!" the spiky blond roared from his position in the crowed making everyone cover their ears.

That rubbed Percy the wrong way. He was now hankering to show off the full ability of his quirk to this loud upstart. "Principal Nezu! Can we run this test one more time?! Full quirk abilities this time?!"

"I believe that is acceptable. Get ready Mr. Jackson."

Percy approached the starting line while the whole class grumbled about already seeing his quirk already, and not seeing the point in running this test again. As he got into the position to start running, he prepped the water from the pool to be pulled to him, feeling a light pulling sensation in his gut. When he heard the gun fire, he wasted no time pulling the water into a tunnel of water for him to swim through as he leapt forward. This time he heard no response from the crowd of students and teachers as he could only hear what the water permitted to carry. He heard the voice of the robot call out "1.25 seconds" as he literally shot out of the pipe of water he had created to propel him to the finish line. There was only dead silence.

"How is that for a quirk not very useful in combat!" the voice of the smugly smirking demigod yelled to the shocked crowed. This time everyone was stunned, even Mr. Yagi and the principal. You could hear a pin drop as Percy silently willed the water back to the pool he had gotten it from. Almost all at once the wheelchair bound student pulled out a notebook out of his backpack that the resident demigod thought said 'Hero Analysis for the Future Vol. 13' in Japanese. The kid began to mumble quickly, scribbling in the notebook, and seemed to be weirding out the rest of the class as the green haired teen fired off questions at light speed to no one as he was thinking.

"How can he control water? I thought his quirk gave him a boost to strength, agility, and speed, not let him control water. Is it just a part of his quirk? What else can he do if he can do that? Could he control other compounds that use water as an ingredient?" The freckled boy would have gone on if he didn't get a cough from Percy. The bright, green eyed boy shut up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"To answer your questions in order: My quirk has shown properties that relate to water. My quirk does have multiple facets to it, like what I described and what you saw. My quirk seems to have a set of things that it can do, and I will describe them after the testing. I haven't tried to control anything but water. Bonus fact my quirk works best with seawater for my water-based abilities."

"You caught all that?!" came the surprised response from the class who hadn't even understood half of what their classmate had said.

"Yes, I did catch all of it. It's one good thing that my AD-HD is good for, and that is focusing on important details."

"You have AD-HD?" came a bubbly voice from a girl wearing a pink and black skin-tight version of a space suit without the needed equipment that would allow her to do a space walk.

"And dyslexia. It's not as bad for Japanese as it is for English, but I will live through it. Can we continue on with the rest of the tests now? I don't want to delay this anymore than we have. I'm sure that you all want to head home as much as I… do…" Percy had lost all steam after saying that last part. He had realized that he had been picturing his small apartment that he had shared with his mom and stepdad. For the third time in the past two days he felt home sick. He wanted to go home and have a blue cookie, or to get a hug from his mom as she chewed him out for doing something stupid… again… "Let's get this over with." The tone that the class was getting from the mysterious son of the sea had shifted. It had gone from someone exuding confidence and power to someone who was lonely and missing something that they could never get. His bright green eyes had gone from a bright, warm sea green to a cold and murky sea green that was churning with melancholy and loneliness.

The rest of the tests went by fast. The long jump, and endurance run were skipped, as they were pretty sure that Percy would be able to at least tie with him self using is quirk for both, if not improve. He errored out the grip strength machine twice with the two different aspects of his quirk, he beat everyone in the sit-ups, seated two touches, and came in second for repeated sidestep test.

He got 900 meters in the ball toss just using his energizing ability. When he did the test with his other aspect of his quirk, he blew everyone away, literally as he created a mini hurricane that blew everyone back a few feet as he launched the ball. He stopped after he had launched it at hurricane speeds to get a score of 1500 meters for his trouble. Once again, the entire class was shocked and began to ask question all at once, until the principal call out and asked for them to quiet themselves. The homesick demigod was surprised by how fast they fell into silence after all of the loud questions they had been throwing at him.

"Mr. Jackson, if you would, could you come and explain your quirk in full to your new classmates and teachers?"

"Yes principal." Percy responded as he approached the group so as to not have to yell more than needed as this was going to be a doozy of an explanation.

"I call my quirk 'Son of the Sea'." Percy began. "It gives me similar abilities to the sea god Poseidon from Greek mythology. It gives me the ability to breathe water, stay dry unless I want to be wet, gain an energy boost when I either splash water on myself or jump into a pool of water, and control water. The closer to sea water, the better it works for my abilities. My quirk also comes with a base strength, speed, and agility increase. I just have to train to keep my body in shape to actually take advantage of it. I have a few other powers that I have only just recently discovered. I can make earthquakes, and create water, as well as make storms like hurricanes around myself. I have only done those last few a few times each. The most recent ability that I have discovered is that I can see/feel water in a field of about 25 meters around myself if I focus on it. I can even differentiate the difference between humidity, pure water, and water inside of a person. This one I discovered yesterday when I got into a fight with three pros."

"YOU WERE THE GUY WHO TOOK ON KAMUI WOODS, DEATH ARMS, AND MOUNT LADY?!" everyone turned to look at the green haired wheelchair bound student. He blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, but I was just not expecting that someone our age could win in a fight against seasoned pros. Why aren't the police pressing charges against you?"

"I explained my situation to a cop who had a lie detection quirk. The charges where dropped because of what happened that led me to getting here."

A black-haired teen with a long ponytail ending in at a point in a rather revealing red leotard with a utility belt spoke up, "How did you get here? You look American and you don't seem to have been here long based on your rather stiff and heavily accented Japanese."

"Your right, I have only been in Japan one day. What happened to me is a long story, so I'll tell you the cliff notes version. I was teleported here by someone I was fighting. I had mortally injured him, and he used his quirk to send me here."

"Why would they let you free if you just admitted to a man who could tell you were lying that you killed someone?!" yelled the teen in armour swinging his arms in chopping motions, now rather confounded.

"Because, it's not about what I did, it's about the situation as a whole and when it happened." Came the reply from the now somber demigod. "The quirk didn't just send me here, it also moved me into the future." Everyone but the rodent principal and the blond skeleton of a man where shocked as Percy continued, "it sent me 3 centuries into the future."

"Three centuries?! Then you must have been one of the first people in the world to get a quirk!" came the shout from the boy in the wheelchair again, and this time, he was too shocked to even be embarrassed at his outburst. Everyone but the previously mentioned two not shocked people where making their best large mouth bass impressions as they looked at the wayward demigod in awe.

"There where quirk users around for a while, but most of us hid our new abilities from the world until we couldn't anymore. We didn't want to become lab rats, thank you very much. Law and order began to break down when quirks were revealed, and civil wars started every where. In New York, I was fighting to keep a tyrannical dictator out of power, and that was who I killed. I was the general, giving orders and fighting along side my troops. With quirks, we rarely used guns, as many of them had been destroyed and new ones where hard to come by. I was practically leader of my group since I was 14. The man we were fighting called himself Kronos, after the Titan Lord from Greek mythology, and sought to conquer the world. To me, less than 72 hours ago, I was dueling him in the middle of New York to see which side would win, as we were the two most powerful of both armies. I managed to mortally wound him but with the last of his strength he used his quirk to send me here. When I arrived, I had tried to find someone to ask where I was and came across a woman being mugged and stepped in to stop it. But then the pros showed up and because I didn't speak Japanese, we got into a fight. The rest is on the news as it is, so go look there if you want to know more about the actual fight."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" A woman in a skin-tight suit that showed off her curvaceous body, highlighted in white as the main torso was a black leather that went between her breasts and formed a collar with rubies in them, with a brown belt with gold studs and buckle that was set up to look like a garter belt for thigh high stockings designs on her legs, and black high heel boots.

"Mr. Yagi there," Percy nodded toward the skeletal man, "was there during the interview. He was the one who arranged for me to enter this school, and for this quirk assessment."

"It's true, everything he said was what he said in the interview."

"You still want to be a hero even though you killed people?! That is one of the most unheroic things that you can do!" the person who had the race car armor exclaimed in disbelief. At those words, Percy took on a hardened look, like he had just bitten into a bitter fruit.

"And what is a hero? Is a hero someone who never gets their hands dirty, or leaves millions to their fate because they couldn't get over their own revulsion at the idea of taking the life of another? I say that a hero is someone who sacrifices everything, even their own innocence to protect those people who cannot protect themselves. If you're in this course because you want fame, glory, or money, then I suggest you leave." The son of the sea got a shocked audience at that. "This life is hard. People will look to you to set the better example. They will forget that you are human, that you are fallible and can make mistakes. Your name will be dragged through the mud for messing up and getting civilians killed. People will look to you as if you will have all the answers and as if you aren't one of them. This life is hard…" the demigod looked at the palms of his hands. "I have been doing this since I was twelve. Unlike me, you have a choice whether or not you will do this job. I had it thrust upon me. All I wanted was to be a normal kid and teenager, but that was taken from me when I was born… Don't just pick this career for money, fame, or glory. Because, if helping people for a living isn't what you want to do with your life, it will only end in tragedy. Just look at me for example," everyone looked to the teen in front of them as he adopted a melancholy look, "everyone I knew and cared about are gone. I ordered close friends to their deaths to protect civilians. Had to kill people, some younger than me, or my friends and civilians were going to be slaughtered. My friends and family died of old age and I can never go back to them. This life is filled with hardship and pain. Don't chose this life without thinking first, because it will come back to bite you in the ass if you do." As Percy finished his speech, the audience before him grew silent. He hoped he had made them think about why they wanted to be heroes. "Can we continue with the quirk assessment? I want to finish before tomorrow."

The principal spoke up, "Certainly Mr. Jackson, we will continue on to test your claims of what your quirk can do."

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention," all eyes turned back to the demigod as he spoke up, "I also heal in water, even from poison and life-threatening injuries, and water can't hurt me at all."

"How did you test that now?! You better not of been reckless and injured yourself to test that!" The old lady beside the wheelchair dressed in a nurse's outfit with pink gloves, boots and accessories questioned threateningly.

"Only as reckless as needed. I didn't intentionally discover this. The first time I found this out, I had a hole in my gut, a neurotoxin that would kill me in ten minutes in my blood and was forced to jump from a similar height as the Gateway Arch in St. Louis with water below me. My only hope was to jump from the 192-meter structure and hope that I could washout the poison with the water when I landed, if it didn't kill me on impact. I found out that day, that water doesn't hurt me period, given that I should have been a soggy pancake from the surface tension. It also got rid of the poison and healed my wound." He had done it again. He had shocked everyone but Mr. Yagi into silence.

"…Can we just continue with the rest of the tests?" came the disjointed voice of the hobo.

"What else do we need to do?"

"Test the rest of the claims about your quirk to the best of our ability." Came the curt reply from the principal. "First, how about you show off how you create earthquakes?"

"I've only been able to do both earthquakes and create water by will when I used my sword to help with the process."

"What sword?" the hobo had asked again.

Percy pulled riptide out of his pocket and deciding to pull a prank on his new class and teachers, "this sword." Showing the small meta tube in his hand his class burst out laughing at him and his teachers looked like they would be sending him to have a mental examination.

"Perseus, that is just a pen." A surprisingly smug and mischievous looking smile on the skeleton that pointed out that fact. Oh, he knew what Percy was planning.

"Well, you see, the pen is mightier than the sword after all, but why settle for one…" the demigod said smiling mischievously, "when you can have both!" Percy exclaimed while uncapping Riptide. Everyone jumped when the pen shifted into a sword.

"How did you do that? Is that another power of Poseidon?" A monotone voice from a startled half red and half white-haired student asked.

"No, this was made by someone with a quirk that was able to imbue their work with abilities from teleporting to my current pocket and shrinking down into a pen. My watch is the same without the teleport ability. And instead of a sword, it turns into a shield. Any way, I'll show you what I meant when I said I usually used my sword." Percy walked a short distance away from the group of once again stunned teachers and classmates with his back toward them.

Without any warning he raised his sword into the air with both hand and the point pointing toward the ground and then slammed the sword into the ground up to the hilt in one second flat. The ground began to shake and crack violently outwards from where the son of the sea sunk his blade into the ground. Almost as fast as the ground cracked in a one-meter radius cone in front of him water began to shoot out of the cracks as the ground continued to shake. He pulled the sword out of the ground as he stopped both the earthquake and creating sea water from the cracks. Everyone was in shock again over such a powerful ability.

"Next," the principal called out, "we will need to test and see your healing ability, and ability to breathe underwater."

The nurse called out immediately, "Don't try to cut off a limb. We don't want to test if you can regrow limbs if you are in water! Just a small cut or something of the like will do."

The son of the sea, not one to do things half assed, capped riptide, went to the waters edge with his back turned to his audience. He then uncapped riptide to go through his stomach, to the left side. His audience gasped as he proceeded to twist the blade he had imbedded into his gut and then pull it out, revealing that he had made a decent sized hole through his body that everyone could see through. He then turned around and looked at the crowed and gave a two fingered mock salute and fell backward into the pool. The pain had been excruciating for the son of Poseidon, but he refused to show it. This was to display to his new school his capabilities. He could survive a nonlethal wound like that for 5 minutes anyway. He felt the wound close up as he sat there for 15 minutes with his eyes closed. He felt the water enter his lungs and felt the calm ease of breath he got while down here. 'Wait a minute,' he thought, 'what if I tried to remove all the oxygen from the water? Could I sill breathe?'. Percy began to focus on the water and felt the familiar tug in his gut. He began to focus on getting the water to release any and all gasses into the air above the water. In a minute he could no longer feel any pockets of dissolved gasses in the pool around him. Percy Jackson was sitting in a pool of only water. His breathing never changed while he was sitting in the pool. He was feeling a bit warm though. It felt like he had been doing the endurance run for an hour. The demigod just shrugged it off as his imagination. There was a splash from above and Percy looked to see what it was. There was one of the girls form his new class above him swimming to him. He decided to wave to her and had a thought. Could he communicate with her telepathically? He could communicate with freshwater fish, or horses. She seemed to have some anatomical features of a frog, so he would try.

"_Can you hear me?"_ The demigod sent his thoughts to his frog like classmate.

She looked startled and began to look around frantically. "Who!?" Her voice came out distorted as she opened her mouth to speak and bubbles of air came out.

"_Over here!"_ Percy mentally called out with his mind. _"Think, don't speak."_

"_How are you talking with me through thoughts?"_

"_I can telepathically speak to sea creatures and horses, but I usually prefer speaking a loud. I think because your quirk is frog themed, I can communicate with you as well."_

"_Well can you come up if you are completely healed?"_

"_Sure."_

Both students rose to the surface. He decided to demonstrate some more of his powers while he could. While his frog classmate only broke the surface, the son of the sea broke the surface and stood on the surface of the pool. He got a few gasps from his audience once again. His self-inflicted wound had completely healed, not even leaving a scar. Not only that, but he was standing on the water completely dry, after being submerged for over 15 minutes.

"How did you…?" The cement man began but trailed off.

"He said that he could breath underwater and could stay dry when wet…" The plain looking wheelchair bound boy was mumbling while still scribbling in his notebook.

"Young man that was reckless! Why would you do that?!" The nurse asked

"I have suffered worse and healed from those wounds. I needed to prove that the ability worked." Percy replied.

"Don't do that again. We don't need self harming students, even if they can heal themselves." The nurse said while casting a frosty glance at the wheelchair bound student.

"Anything else we need to test?" Percy called out to the principal.

"We would like if you were to have a spar with one of your classmates with only quirks, and then you will go through a simulation villain attack." Principal Nezu responded in his calm high-pitched voice. "You will spar with Mr. Bakugou Then you will be bussed to a fake city to fight automatons, where you will be scored on how well you do."

"I get it. Let's get this show on the road."

"Hell yeah! I get to kick the ass of the new kid! This is going to be good!" Yelled the now identified blond in an outfit that had a grenadier feel to it. He had a malicious smile and seemed to be ready for a fight like this.

The voice of the principle spoke up before the teen now dubbed Katsuki Bakugo could get very far. "Mr. Bakugo, if you would please remove your gauntlets before you spar. Mr. Jackson, if you would please place your pen back with us again."

"Tch, whatever. I'll still beat him." the now irritated blond replied while going to the table where the principal was sitting and removing his giant grenade themed gauntlets and dropped them on the table before proceeding to the field. Percy followed suit with his pen and got back out onto the field.

"Should the pool be there for Perseus to use? I mean, we want to see his battle prowess, wouldn't it make sense to remove the pool to have a relatively even playing field?" The cement man asked the principal.

"Certainly. Removing it will give us a better view of Perseus' ability in battle. Go a head and remove it."

Without a further word from Cementoss, the pool began to sink back into the ground before being covered up by cement again. Percy was internally groaning because now it would be a tougher fight for him. Oh well, it wasn't the end of the world. He might even be able to beat this Katsuki Bakugo without using any of his powers. He meant quirk. This was going to take some getting used to.

Both the son of the sea and the blond bomber took their places about 15 feet away from each other. Both were staring at the other. The demigod's opponent was in a ready position with a vicious looking grin that practically screamed that he was going to enjoy the fight. Percy just stood there inspecting his opponent with a blank look on his face. Trying to anticipate what his opponent was going to do. Based off of his outfit, he would have to guess that his powers had something to do with explosions, but that would have to be seen. With no information on him he could only guess, but it was best to be cautious in a situation like this one with very little information on his opponent.

"Commence!" came the soft high-pitched voice of the principal.

And like a coiled spring the blond was running at him, he had 1 second before being forced to dodge an explosion that was ripping out of the blonde's right hand. Shit this was going to be an up hill battle without any powers, but this was just a spar so why not try to fight without using any of his power. He had fought tougher without any tools or powers; this would be a cake walk compared to fighting a crazy Festus or Iapetus.

Jumping to the side of the explosion and launching himself toward the blond bomber, landing a decent punch to the gut. The blond stumble back while launching another explosion from his left hand. The wayward demigod jumped back to dodge the explosion, putting both of them back at 15-ish feet right before the blond launched himself with double handfuls of explosions propelling him at blinding speeds back into the fray. Percy had but half a second to react as the blond bomber was getting ready to unleash an explosion from both palms in his face at the same time. He had barely enough time bring his arms up in front of him as his opponent unleashed an explosion that pushed him about 50 yards back. The demigod could barely hear the shouts of the observers over the sound of the explosion. As the dust began to settle, he could hear people yelling at the blond.

"If he is going to act the tough guy, then he needs to be put in his place!"

The person in the suit of armour designed to resemble a car responded to the abrasive blond, "That doesn't give you the right to kill him!"

"Can anyone see him?!" The nurse called out frantically looking for Percy.

The slightly bruised demigod decided to use the dust and smoke to his advantage while he could. After all, if this Katsuki Bakugo wanted to show Percy his place, Percy would oblige by showing his opponent not to count him out yet. He began to sprint in the direction he thought the blond was in. The energy boost from the testing of his powers had completely worn off so it would be about 3 seconds to get to the aggressive bomber. Just as the smoke and dust had settled enough for people to lay eyes on Percy, he punched the blond bomber as hard as he could in the head, catching him in the temple. Everyone was absolutely stunned by this turn of events, crying out in surprise as Bakugo was knocked off of his feet and ate dirt when he landed on the ground. Not wasting any time, the now slightly tired son of the sea grabbed the blonde's arms and held them so that his palms could only point out into the air, while planting his right foot into the middle of Bakugo's back.

"LET ME GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT!", explosions firing from the palms of violently angry teen.

"Surrender, you can't move, and I could break both of your arms from this position." Was the response that Percy gave to the blond. "Face it, you have been beaten. No shame in that. Learn from your mistakes and move on."

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, YOU PROBABLY NEVER LOST BEFORE!" Came the scathing and furious reply form Bakugo.

"You're wrong. I have lost. Wining a fight doesn't mean you won the battle, winning the battle doesn't mean you won the war. I have lost plenty of times. I once won the battle but lost a dear friend directly from the action I took to win the battle. Winning isn't the only thing that matters. In a fight for survival, it is. But afterward, you will regret losing things. Like your closest friends and family. So take this loss and learn from it. Learn how to be better. Learn how to not make the same mistakes. Learn how to be stronger to protect the people who you care about and the people who can't defend themselves. That is what it means to be a hero. To protect people with every ounce of experience and power that you can muster. And in the end, that is all you can do." Everyone became still, shocked at the words of wisdom that Percy just rolled off his tongue. It just hammered into everyone that this lost teenager only slightly older than the first year students had seen so much and lost just as much. "Call it, he isn't getting out of this position until I let him out."

The voice of the principal responded in his cheerful voice. "Fine then Mr. Jackson, we will call the fight. Victory for Mr. Jackson. Now if you would help Bakugo to his feet and get ready for to be bused to your mock villain attack."

Percy immediately let go and got off of the blond and helped him up. "That was a decent fight you put up. You just let your guard down after you hit me. You probably expected me to be out after that last hit you gave me but I did tell you that I had taken wounds worse than getting stabbed in the stomach. You don't need to worry about me going to the afterlife from a hit like that. See you bruised my arms and burned my shirt but that is about it. I can take a lot of punishment so don't hold back when we spar, OK?"

Bakugo looked a bit pissed, but Percy saw a glint of grudging admiration in his eye, "YEAH, WHATEVER! I WILL BEAT YOU NEXT TIME!"

"Mr. Bakugo and Mr. Jackson, if you would please come to Recovery Girl to get your injuries treated, then we can send Mr. Jackson to the fake city."

"I'm fine Principal Nezu. Where is the bus?" Percy responded to the principal's request.

"Are you sure young man?" The elderly lady in the nurse attire question the bruised demigod, "those look like some nasty bruises."

"I've had to fight through worse. I will be fine until the end of the testing. Besides, in a real fight, I won't have the luxury of getting medical treatment until afterwards anyway."

"Young Listener, why don't you have any burns on your arms or torso? You where close enough to the source of those explosions to get burns from them." A blond with a weird neck brace that had speakers on it and nobs on the side. He was in an outfit that had mostly just leather. He had raised a good point and everyone was looking at his unburned skin.

"I got sidetracked earlier, I forgot to mention that my quirk makes it hard to burn me."

"How hard?" the hobo questioned.

"Well… I took a bath in magma once and I withstood the temperature for about 10 to 15 minutes before it was getting too hot."

Everyone except the green haired wheelchair occupant had a 'done' look on their faces. The teen who was scribbling in his notebook had been the only one excited by Percy's array of powers and was mumbling in such speed that even Percy's head was spinning from it. Everyone else had looks of disbelief, suspicion, and just pure mental exhaustion. The son of the sea could understand. Hades, he could barely believe the powers and abilities that he had been granted just for being the son of Poseidon. He could only hope that people wouldn't get too suspicious of the powers he held. By the gods, he was going to have to watch what he said from now on. Percy didn't need too much scrutiny because he got too many historical facts wrong… by Tartarus! He was going to have to read up on the history of this world, all three hundred years between his own century and this one. Kronos had sent him to his own personal hell!

"Mr. Jackson, if you would please just get on the bus out at the front door of the building. " the exasperated sounding principal asked.

"On my way."

"The rest of us will adjourn to the teacher lounge to observe the examination."


	5. Chapter 4: The test of a Champion

Chapter 4: The test of a Champion

AN: First things first, sorry about the long times between uploads. I have been experiencing a weird version of writer's block. I keep getting so strung up and excited to write about certain parts of the story in the future that I want to write, that I have a hard time writing the part of the story I'm on. Sorry about that.

Also, the next chapter is coming in about a week's worth of time. Like this chapter it will be shorter than my usual.

I'm experimenting with a different style of writing so give me some feed back on it please.

The pole on chapter length is currently up. Go vote on the chapter Length pronto.

To answer some things:

To Guest who wrote a review on June 14th about chapter four. I don't think that Luke Castellan had the curse of Achilles during the "Titan's Curse". At the time Kronos was trying to convince one of the children of the big three to join his side, and by extension be his host. In the Last Olympian, I believe Kronos said it took a lot of convincing for Luke to bathe in the river Styx. And I believe that Luke visited his mother in the summer, but the TC happened in the winter. Not only that, but the Summer before was to get Thalia out of the pine tree to get another child of the Big 3 onto the field to try and convince to be his pawn. So I don't think that Luke had the curse to help hold up the sky.

And to Guest who wrote on July 2nd on chapter 4, I agree with you. But part of what makes Percy so powerful at the moment has been stripped from him when he passed through the domain of Kronos, and he hasn't had much practice with his powers. Camp Half Blood seems to only teach how to fight with the weapons. People with powers like Percy aren't trained to maximize those powers.

To Batman1998 wo wrote on June 15th on chapter 4. Percy lost the curse of Achilles passing through the domain of Kronos. If Percy lost the curse of Achilles from a roman cultural river, passing through the stream of time will have a similar effect given that Titans had a different culture to the gods who were just worshiped in two different cultures in the world. The mortals of the time if they existed at all would have worshiped the titans in a different cultural setting than that of Ancient Greece given the large gap in time.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 4: The test of a Champion

Izuku POV:

It only took us a few minutes to get into the teacher lounge to watch Percy take the entrance exam. I couldn't even wrap my head around everything I had learned about our new classmate. There were so many questions. Like how far could he take the water manipulation? Could he manipulate air with water vapor in it? How far could he push his quirk if he tried? Those thoughts were swirling in my mind while we waited for the bus containing Jackson and Recovery Girl to get to the faux city.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" came a whine from Ashido. "We want to see how the new guy fights bots!"

Present Mic spoke up to quell the grumbling of the whole class. "They are almost there, so be patient! There he is in place YEAHHH!"

Principal Nezu pulled a microphone at the head of the table to himself and began to speak into it, "Mr. Jackson, you will have 10 minutes to get as many points as you can, did you read through the pamphlet that was there for you on the bus?"

"Yes, I did. Just give me the signal," The voice of Jackson came through the speakers all around the room.

"Then begin!" the principal announced while pressing a button.

The door in front of Jackson opened a fraction of a second later, and he was off. We wouldn't be prepared for just how powerful or skilled he was.

* * *

Percy POV:

This felt great. I had been having trouble getting used to this new and weird world. This was just the thing I needed to distract myself from everything that was going on. Being able to destroy things that I didn't have to worry if I was killing people or doing any real damage to a populated area was nice for a change. Running at a decent pace, he didn't want to wear himself out before the end of the test. Not even 25 yards into the fake city he ran into a small group of one-point robots.

The robots proceeded to try and attack me in a swarm. Uncapping Riptide I began to go to town dismantling them. Cutting, slicing, dicing and crushing them with ease. The battle around me was one big blur. I was destroying so many of the bots that I stopped distinguishing between them. Just running around killing these things felt fun. Like playing capture the flag back home. Before I knew it I had cut down about sixty of the things as I was running through the streets looking for bots to kill. It hadn't even been 8 minutes yet. This test was going to be a breeze. Then it appeared.

I was in the center area of the fake city when one of the fake skyscrapers in front of me crumbled away as a bot emerged from the remains. This thing was huge, the same green that the rest of the bots where, but taller than a few of the sky scrappers. Hades, it was grabbing the one across the street from it. This thing was almost as wide as the whole street. I knew that this was the single zero pointer in this exam. It had to be. Nothing else seemed to be a thing to avoid. I made a split second decision. This was a terrible idea, but I knew better than most that threats like that can't be left alone. A threat like that in a real city would cause to much death and suffering. The thing was decently fast for a bot the size of a building. As I was running toward it, moved forward and swung an arm toward me.

I nimbly dodged the left hook it threw at me. It recovered and threw a right hook at me this time. I dodged by jumping backwards. Before it could recover I jumped onto the fist and began to run up the arm. Using riptide as a climbing aid I got atop of the head while trying to create a mini hurricane. I concentrated on the feelings that had boiled up over the last couple of days. The anger, rage, despair, hopelessness, grief, and sorrow. As I drove riptide into the top of the behemoth of a robot, a bolt of lightning struck the pommel of my celestial bronze blade, as well as a great shudder from the frame of the robot worth zero points. In the second that I had punctured the automaton a massive storm broke when it had been a clear day when the exam started. I must have used all my powers at once. I had little time to ponder this, as I was making my way to the ground bellow surrounded by chunks of fried scrap metal, strings of oil that was alite, and other parts of the zero pointer I had destroyed.

* * *

Izuku POV:

The whole room was completely shocked. NOT only was Jackson tearing through the exam and gotten around 90 points worth of robots, but had taken out the zero pointer with almost no hesitation and with one blow. And did he create a _**STORM**_? It looked like the unfortunate thing had been hit with a lightning bolt, torn to shreds by that personal hurricane, shaken to bits, and been burst from being pumped full of water. He was strong, he still had almost a minute and 40 seconds to get more points. That was when I and the rest of the observers noticed one key detail, he fell onto the ground and created a small crater with robot bits rained down around him.

"Did he get killed?!" was a cry from a few of us. I was still too focused on the fact that I could have wound up like that in the entrance exam last month… I just hoped that he was ok. The teachers were freaking out in the background calling for Recovery Girl to head over to Jackson ASAP. Just as the teachers got a response from Recovery Girl, it happened.

On the screen we saw a burst of wind and a figure standing up in the crater. We all breathed a sigh of relief. The student out of time wasn't dead. In less than ten seconds the smoke and dust were blown completely away form Jackson, only to be replaced by thick swirling clouds that were going incredibly fast around him. He charged forward through the debris field as the exam went on. In the last minute, the black-haired addition to our class had tacked out another batch of robots worth 20 points. He was the undisputedly one of, if not the most powerful in the class. And he was doubled over on the ground holding his ribs.

* * *

Percy POV:

By the Gods does my side hurt. I must have over done it today. Hades, I think I accidentally called on all my powers to rip that zero-point robot to ribbons. I think I even accidentally called a thunder bolt. Man am I tired. I need to get up and get back to the bus so I can finish talking with the teachers and my new class. I started to rise to my feet and limping toward the bus.

"My goodness! You did all this and are still moving?!" The question leapt at me from the old lady in the nurse outfit? Costume? Uniform? Well what ever it was that she was wearing she was rushing over. "You are getting on that bus and going to the infirmary young man!"

"I'll be fine. Just add some water and I'll be good."

"You most certainly would be but judging from the limp, and the way you are holding your ribs, you have internal damage. For my medical records, as well to analyze what you can handle, you will be getting a full physical examination from me now! And after that, you will spend the night in the infirmary if I find anything seriously wrong with you."

"But I still need to talk to the rest of the teachers and my class!"

"You will talk to the teachers tomorrow after classes. You can talk to your classmates later. For now, you need to rest and recover. If you don't, I'll prevent you from participating in classes tomorrow and have you tied to the infirmary bed! Do I make myself clear!" The nurse replied while waving her cane threateningly.

"If you were any more clear, I would think you were a ghost."

"Now off to the infirmary with you!" She called while escorting me to the bus. When we got aboard, she told the driver to go to her office. Over the bus ride, my thoughts drifted to my new class. As I drifted into unconscious with the gentle patter of rain hitting the bus on the way there, I could only wonder what my classmates and teachers thought of my performance.


End file.
